Valentine wishes
by Lady Annie-Chan
Summary: Serena and Darien both like each other and both have wishes of being together. Their friends take notice of their feelings and decide to get them together. my first fanfic :)
1. Beginning

Hey there minna this is my first fanfic hope you like it all cristism and comments are welcome but please remember this is my first fanfic and that i'm also a really young writer. Please read and review. And enjoy. Happy reading. Oh and the **bold **indicate who's p.o.v (point of view it is)

hello

**Serena**

I looked around and saw streamers and balloons hanging everywhere. There was a DJ playing music and the lights were dimmed and all the girls were wearing gorgeous dresses and had their hair done up nice. The guys were looking pretty impressive wearing their tuxedos but some of them just had simple shirts on. And that's when I realized I was at the dance. Giggling with my friends.

"Oooh look he's coming over here!" exclaimed Mina shaking Serena excitingly.

Serena turned over to see who her friend was talking about. And then she saw him.

"OH MY GOD HE IS." Said Lita more like shouted.

**Author**

"You guys he's probably just going somewhere else or something" Serena said but had a bit of hope inside of her that Darien Shields would come over but at the same time hoped he wouldn't because the only thing he ever did was tease her. But she had fallen in love with him any ways.

"Don't be such a meatball head of course he's coming over" teased Rei.

"REI I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!" She wailed.

"I wonder what he's even doing here isn't he in College or something?" Rei asked.

"Yeah he is how weird." Mina said in confusion.

"According to my calculations it does seem like he's coming over to you Serena" the blue haired girl said in her usual informative voice.

"OH NOT YOU TOO AMY" Serena whined. Amy just blushed when suddenly Serena felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around too see him. Darien.

"Um..hi Darien" Serena said nervously.

"Hey meatball head I was wondering if you would save a dance for me-

* * *

**Serena**

WAKE UP SERENA!

"OH NO MOM I'M GONNA BE LATE WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" I yelled going through my usual morning routine

'Darn it, it had been a dream the whole time. Oh well it was too good to be true anyways.'

"I did wake you up darling but you just kept saying 'ok I'll be up _in a minute" _Iluko also known as Serena's mom replied.

"AND YOU BELIEVED ME?" Serena said.

Iluko only sighed and watched as her daughter got ready for school.

'Well at least she can multi-task' she thought.

"Oh and happy valentine's day Serena" Iluko said as she watched her rush.

'It's Valentine's day today? how could I forget? Hmm...maybe I'll be go to the dance with Darien this time oh who am I kidding WHY ON EARTH WOULD HE GO TO A HIGHSCHOOL DANCE AT ALL?"

"BYE MOMMA BYE DAD SEE YOU!" I shouted as she ran out of the house.


	2. Starting the plan

Hey there minna thanks for those who actually liked my story and thanks to **LoveInTheBattleField** and** princessanastasiaromanov464** for their review and **LoveInTheBattleField** happy belated Valentine's day to you too ;) lol. Hope you enjoy my next chapter I'll try to make it longer ok? But it might take a while any ways here Chapter 2! ENJOY all comments and criticism are welcome and ideas too if you want I'll try to include those in so keep those reviews coming in thanks - Lady Annie-Chan.

**Darien**

Another one of those dreams about my gorgeous meatball head. Wait a minute did I just call her _ mine?_ Well of course I love her with all my heart  
and wish she were but she'd never feel that way about me...or would she. Nah she probably hates my guts what did I expect I tease her CONSTANTLY even if she is perfect.

I walk into the kitchen and start making myself some scrambled eggs and turn on the radio.

_"**Well good morning everyone out there I bet you all know what day it is today don't**_** you?**"

I paused and wondered I actually couldn't even remember what month we were in. How strange, it's as if my brain doesn't want me to remember

_**"It's the most romantic day of the year, Happy Valentine's day everyone. Guys it's time to get out there and wow your girls with all the gifts. And Macey's is even having a great sale wow great is that? Just go out there and surprise your loved one with a gift or request a song for them anytime today. Yes folks ALL DAY REQUESTS! Just give us a call anytime TODAY"**_

I froze. No wonder I didn't want to remember what day it was! It was **_only_ **the most romantic day of the year! EVERY COUPLE'S FAVOURITE day while the rest of us stayed miserable and lonely. But maybe this year he might have some luck and have meatball head in his arms by the end of today. But how...

I checked the clock 7:40 yup I still have enough time to catch up to her for our daily crash. But maybe I should be different this time.

* * *

**Serena**

So it's Valentine's Day. Guess I'll be spending it alone this year again. Well at least the dance might be fun without my special guy. On the bright side I still have my great friends...who all happen to have dates. Sigh, am I really that ugly that no guy will even look twice at me. How am I ever going to get Darien?

Theses thoughts clouded my mind as I ran off on my way to school hoping I'd run into him 'again'

I was panting and panting turned the corner and **WHAM!**

**Author P.O.V**

"Jeez meatball head running into me again? Did you just miss me *that much?" Darien asked cockily.

'You have no idea' thought Serena as she stood up.

"WHY YOU CONCEITED JERK YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA! AND MY NAME IS SERENA! HOW MUCH TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?!" Serena pouted.

"Let me think...maybe a thousand times would be enough" Darien answered in his most fake serious tone he could muster.

"Oh you baka. I wonder how you even do so well in school when you can't learn the simplest things in life like a girl's name for example." Serena replied feeling proud of her comeback.

"Hey speaking of school aren't you going to be late?" Darien said in an as-a-matter-of-fact type of way.

"OH YEAH I"M GOING TO BE LAAATE! THANKS A LOT BAKA! Serena whined as she started to run off.

"No problem meatball head anytime and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Darien yelled off hoping the last part would calm down her anger somehow. And to his surprise Serena actually stopped a few seconds long enough for her to shout back

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOU TOO BA-...DARIEN!"

And with that she ran out of sight with her golden hair gleaming behind her.

**Serena**

Well that was quite interesting. I thought as I entered the classroom.

" I see you are late once AGAIN. Detention after school." said her daily speech.

I groaned I had really wished I could see Darien an extra thirty minutes at least and get ready for the dance.

"Oh Serena you should try a bit harder to be on time, maybe you could set up your alarm clock a bit earlier." Said her friend Amy trying to help Serena.

"I know Ames I'll try I promise." Serena replied.

And the rest of class went on... and on...and on until LUNCH TIME FINALLY came.

Me and Amy ran off to their usual spot on the school yard and greeted their other friends.

"Hey Sere Hey Ames HAppy Valentine's DAy!" Yelled bubbly Mina giving Serena and Amy a tight hug.

"Mina...air..need...to breath." Gasped Amy and I in unison.

"Oops sorry."Mina said blushing.

"HEY no love for us? Said Lita and Rei.

"Hey guys"

* * *

**Author**

"Sooo Serena got any date offers yet?" Asked Lita with excitement in her voice.

"No sadly not, guess he'll never ask me." Serena said not realizing she had set the last statement aloud.

"Oh don't worry Serena I'm sure Darien  will ask you soon." Amy said with a secretive smile on her face.

"I,I have no idea what your talking about why would I want DARIEN of all people to ask me to the dance?!" Serena said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Oh come on meatball head we all know you have a crush on him." Rei said smirking.

"AND it's SOOOO obvious Darien likes YOU back." Mina babbled gleefully.

"But how did you guys know I Like Darien?" Serena said in complete shock.

" It's quite obvious from observations I've made that you try to spend as much time with him as possible. And that some of the times you have bumped into him they have not been all been accidental they were done purposely." Amy said calmly as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"AMY! Ok maybe I do run into him on purpose SOMETIMES but grr fine it might be a bit obvious IF YOU SPY ON ME!" Serena stated now a bit embarrassed.

RIIIIIING!

"Well guys there goes the bell guess I gotta get to class now, and Lita thanks for those DELICIOUS COOKIES!" Serena said speeding off to class.

"OK they clearly need help getting together and today is the most romantic day of the year and the dance is also tonight and we should probably get them in each other's arms by then any ideas?" Mina asked seriously.

"Well why don't we ask Andrew for some help I'm sure he's noticed they like each other by now right." Replied Lita.

"Oh yeah why didn't I think of that." Said Rei.

"Well it seems we have an agreement." Stated Amy with a slight mischievous glint in her eyes.

The girls all put their hands on top oF each other's and yelled, "MATCHMAKERS!"

Well that's all for now minna please stay tuned for chapter 3 and keep the reviews coming in oh and by the way baka means idiot or stupid.


	3. Plan in ACTION

Pey minna sorry for not posting in a while but I was on a WRITER'S BLOCK! I know right what a tragedy! :'(! Where was I? Oh right, so anyways here's chapter 3 all criticism, comments, ideas and suggestions are welcome so please review! And I would really appreciate if you gave some ideas on what to do next because I still have a minor writer's the more ideas the faster I update kay? Now on to the story! Oh and a million thanks to my reviewers. You gave me the need to continue writing and forced me out of most of my writer's block so THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Oh and I also got REEEAAAAALLLLY BUUUSSSY and I sprained my thumb owwee but now I seem to have recovered. Oh and I also recently twisted my ankle...ouch!

**Princesa Azul** would you believe me if I told you your review made you sound so much like one of my friends?

**ParagonPoet** HAPPY belated BIRTHDAY! ㈇9! Well this is my gift for you not much but the best I could do. If I knew you I'd make you a cake or something lol ;) sorry for not getting this done on your birthday I reaaallly am sssssuuuuuupppppeeerrrrr sorry :-(

Happy reading minna don't forget to review ;)

_Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters sadly :( _

**Author**

"Hey Andrew can we get 4 chocolate milkshakes? Actually make that 5 meatball head will be coming later."Mina said.

"Sure girls and I'm on my break now but I can get them after, mind if I sit with you?" Asked Andrew.

"SURE!"The girls chorused all wearing sly smiles on their faces.

**Andrew**

That was a bit strange. Wonder what those girls are up to now.

"So I bet you know it's Valentine's day right?" Lita asked with determination in her eyes.

I just simply nodded.

"And I bet you ALSO realized that Darien and our favourite meatball head have a thing for each other right?" Rei asked even though it was more of a statement.

"OF COURSE I'VE REALIZED IT'S THE MOST OBVIOUS THING IN THE UNIVERSE!" I yelled with excitement.

Everyone turned around to see what the yelling was all about.

"Everything's alright folks you can go back to playing your games."I said embarrassed I just got a BIT too excited.

"QUIT STARRING THERE'S NOTHING TO LOOK AT." Shouted Lita giving everyone the evil eye.

Everyone immediately turned around and got back to their business.

"So to get to the point what we are trying to say is that since that it is quite obvious from Serena and Darien's behaviours that they have developed some feelings stronger than friendship over the course of time. And that since today is Valentine's day we have decided that it might be the best time to set them up together with a higher possibility of achieving our goal which is getting them together."Amy said as usual in an intelligent speech.

"And JUST to sum up what Ames just said we were wondering if you could help us get them together." Mina said staring at me with big eyes full of hope.

"Of course I'll help I'd like to see Darien happy and Serena is just what he needs now what ideas do you got planned?" I asked them.

"Well...we were sorta gonna ask you." Said Lita.

"BUT we did have ONE idea!" Said Rei trying to not sound so helpless.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Our school's Valentine's day dance is tonight and Serena doesn't have a date yet. So we were thinking maybe we could get Darien to ask her out to the dance!" Rei replied.

"**THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS I'VE BEEN TRYING T THINK OF A WAY TO MAKE DARIEN ASK SERENA OUT AND THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY YOU GIRLS ARE AMAZING!**" I said more like shouted and I just somehow knew this was going to work out.

Once again everyone turned around but this time they heard what Andrew had said.

"Oops, oh well folks yes it's true we're FINALLY going to get them together." I said

* * *

**Author**

Cheers went out through the arcade and chorus's of I told you so's, see I told you this would happen, how romantic right on Valentine's Day.

And somewhere around the back Mickey-Chan yelled (lol this is for you Micole) "SEE I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT! I'M COMING TO THE HONEY MOON RIGHT YUP YA GREAT!"

"Micole shut up right now you're not suppose to be talking right Annie-Chan? "Emma-Chan asked (tee hees see I told you I'd include you too troakie)

"Right as usual Emma-Chan so Mickey-Chan caaaan you PLEASE be quiet and let me go on with the story without anymore interruptions?" Asked Annie-Chan looking beyond annoyed.

"Sigh* yes Annie-Chan sorry" Mickey-Chan pouted

"Ok good now back to the story" said Annie-Chan as she went back to typing.

"BUT IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING TO THEM THAT COULD MESS UP OUR OPERATION AND MAKE US FAIL IN ACHIEVING OUR GOAL YOU'RE GOING TO BE MESSING WITH...her." Amy shouted and pointed at Rei.

Rei snarled and gave everyone an evil eye. (lol sorry Rei we all still love you...hey what's with the fire torch? * Annie-Chan runs as Rei chases her. ok ok sorry but don't murder the author.)

Then everyone stared at Amy in shock but then went back to their business.

"So how are we going to do this?" Asked Amy curiously.

"Let's talk about how Serena is REALLY sad that she hasn't gotten a date and that she'd be willing to go with ANYONE in front of Darien. I'm sure that he wouldn't want to see HIS meatball head sad would he now? And if that doesn't work I'll make him do it trust me I'll use a very useful tactic called blackmail." Andrew said triumphantly.

"Oooh how are you going to blackmail him with?" Asked Lita curiously.

"Well girls you see, Darien happened to leave his wallet on the counter yesterday. I was going to return it but then something fell out. That 'something' was a picture of a certain Serena Tsukino!" Andrew told them gleefully.

"OH MY GOD REALLY?!"

"That is quite sneaky but romantic."

"Wonder how he got the picture?"

"Guys lets get back to the operation

"YEAH we could ask Serena if she by any chance got a date and then lead into the conversation and Andrew could make Darien ask her out or else he'll show her the picture in his wallet !" Exclaimed bubbly Mina.

"Great idea girls and hey my break's over now I'll be back with your milkshakes in just a second. And perfect timing too since either one of them should be arriving soon." I said as I walked off to prepare those milkshakes.

"Okay." They chorused once again.(Jeez maybe they should make a Choir)

* * *

**Still Author's P.O.V**

The bell on the arcade doors jingled as Darien walked in the arcade.

"Hey Drew"said Darien.

"Hey Happy Valentine's Day man, coffee?"

Darien chuckled and said "You know me too well."

"Ah yes and enough to know a secret about your feelings to a certain Meatball Head." Replied Andrew with a sly look on his face.

" I have no idea what you're talking about Drew, everyone knows we can't stand each other where's the secret in that?" Darien said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh we both know what we're talking about but we'll leave that talk for later." Andrew said as he walked away to get the shakes and coffee.

* * *

**Darien**

'That's odd, I thought Drew would pry out answers a bit more. Oh well he probably had some other orders to get. But still...there was something mysterious about it.'

Then I heard the bell jingle again, without turning I knew it had to be my gorgeous meatball head.

But something was different about her when I looked at her. She looked...let down, discouraged.

'Oh meatball head what happened to you? I can't stand to see you like this.'

While I was lost in my thoughts somewhere in the back of my mind I heard "Hey Sere what's wrong girl?"

I turned my head to wear the voice came from and I saw Lita talking to Serena with a concerned look on her face.

'Something is definitely wrong if I'm not the only one who's noticed.'

I looked at Serena as she plopped down in her usual seat (next to mine which I do not mind at all.)

"Oh nothings wrong everything's just fine really guys." said Serena but her expression did not reflect her words.

"Sere you can't fool us, we're your best friends we can tell when something is troubling you." Replied Ami.

"Yeah Sere we're here for you, you can tell us anything at all." Added Mina.

"Serena even *I* noticed you look sad." I said looking at her with honesty.

She looked at me in surprise I'm not sure if it was because of the fact that I called her Serena or that I noticed she was sad.

* * *

**Author**

Then Andrew came before anyone could say anything.

"Here girls here's your shakes and- Serena what happened to you?!" Andrew asked shocked to see one of the most happy girls he knew with a big frown on her face.

"Well I guess I might as well say it, nothing can get worse now." Serena said as she sighed.

"Well, today is Valentine's Day and it's all happy and romantic for everyone...everyone except me and I'm used to that but the dance is tonight too...and all of you have a date except me! I feel so lonely and I was really hoping this year would be different."Serena said.

"Hey Serena don't worry I bet there's lots of guys out there that wanted to ask you out but were too shy to." Said Andrew looking straight at Darien.

"Yeah meatball head don't give up so soon there's still 4 HOURS until the dance and I'm sure *SOMEONE* will ask you out." Rei said hoping Darien would get the hint.

"I guess so." Serena said not convinced.

"Hey DARIEN there's something I needed to talk to you about if you know what I mean." Said Andrew slyly.

Darien felt a strong pull on his arm as Andrew dragged him into the storage room.

* * *

**Darien**

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not doing it." I said looking sternly at Andrew.

"Oh come on we all know you like her!" Replied Andrew.

" Fine I do like her you're right but I'm still not asking her to the dance! She'll reject me she hates me!" I said.

"First of all she doesn't hate you I can tell plus Serena isn't the type of girl to hate anyone let alone reject someone. Second she's so sad and devastated she'll take any offers now! Trust me you should do it." Andrew said seriously.

"I'm still not doing it what if she DOES say _no?" _I said.

"I thought you might say that but you don't honestly think my ownly plan was to persuade you with words?" Andrew questioned me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I should've known." I groaned.

Andrew smirked and said " Does this look familiar to you?" he said holding up my wallet.

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU FIND THAT AND PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T LOOK INSIDE?!" I yelled with angst clearly in my voice.

Andrew did the weirdest thing I've seen since I was 6...

"Nah nah na nah nah I looked in your wallet haha your secret is out! MWUHAHAHAHAH MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAH MUWHAHAHAHAH HA HA HA." Andrew singsonged and laughed evilly. He cleared his throat and said in a normal voice "Now I'm going to show this to Serena And The Girls. Unless..."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said mentally planning a way to escape and snatch my wallet from him but I realized that wasn't going to happen.

"Unless you ask her to the dance." Andrew said proudly.

"Blackmailer" I mumbled under my teeth.

I opened the door and walked slowly towards Serena.

To be continued...

* * *

Hey Minna-Chan there's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it I worked reeallly hard on it! Please stay tuned for chapter 4! I promise to update A LOT sooner than I did last time! :O pinky promise kay? lol ;) but really I promise!

PREEETTTTYYYY PLEEEAASSSEE review it would mean so much to me! All comments positive or negative are accepted.

Well have a good day or night everyone! :D


	4. Author's note

Hey minna I'm sorry for not updating in... a year or more heheh I just got a writers block then didn't feel like writing and eventually forgot about this account in the first place until I was checking an email and realized that some people had favourited me or the story so I was like hmm.. maybe I should go back into the writing business. So anyways I will be uploading the next chapter some time this week :) all ideas are welcome just so you know, and I may be starting a new story about sailor moon in highschool (yayy!) so if you would like to give me ideas for that than feel free to do so the main antagonist will most likely be, Beryl, Ann, or maybe an OC if you have any other people you think should be the antagonists leave that in reviews please :) once again I'm so sorry


End file.
